superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans: Mad Mod Credits (2003)
"Mad Mod" Written by Adam Beechen Directed by Ciro Nieli Producers Glen Murakami Linda M. Steiner Bruce Timm Associate Producer Kimberly A. Smith Series Story Editor David Slack Series Directors Michael Chang Ciro Nieli Alex Soto Theme Written and Produced by Andy Sturmer Performed by Puffy Amiyumi Courtesy of Epic Records Japan Inc. "K2G" Written by Andy Sturmer & Puffy Amyumi Produced by Andy Sturmer Performed by Puffy Amiyumi Courtesy of Epic Records Japan Inc. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Music by Kristopher Carter Casting and Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Greg Cipes as Beast Boy Scott Menville as Robin Khary Payton as Cyborg Tara Strong as Raven Hynden Walch as Starfire Malcolm McDowell as Mad Mod Based on DC Comic Characters Animation Timing Supervisor Tom McLaughlin Storyboard Ben Jones Kalvin Lee Matt Youngberg Alan Wan Character Design Jon Suzuki Glen Murakami Derrick Wyatt Timing Aaron Crippen Kris Sherwood Prop Design Jay Hong Norm Ryang Director of Ink and Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Chris Hooten Mark-Up/Painter Eric Nordberg BG Key Design Cynthia Ignacio Hakjoon Kang BG Paint Kersti Myrberg Chu-Hui Song Animation Checking Jan Browning Eleanor Dahlen Chuck Gefre Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Shipping Jim Moore Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Film Editor Joe Gall Assistant Film Editor Illya Cano Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Brody Mark Keefer Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Re-Recording Facility DigiPost.TV Sound Effects Design Editorial DigiPost.TV Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. George Brooks Re-Recording Engineers Robert Hargreaves John K. Hegedes Music Mixer Mark Mattson Animation Services Dong Woo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Animation Director You-Won Paeng Director Young Soo Mik Key Animation Jae Myoung Yoo Young Don Lee Digital Ink and Paint Mi Ok Jeun Kyoung Sook Mik Final Checker Young Ra Cho Camera Duk Kyu Choi Main Title Design Peter Girardi Glen Murakami Main Title by Funny Garbage Production Manager AJ Vargas Assistant Production Managers Marlene Fenton Finbarr O'Riordan Animation Coordinators Eric John Cookmeyer Rebecca Lau Production Administrators Michael Diaz Jackie Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Thommy Wojciechowski Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Recording Administrator Susan Chieco Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Development Consultant David Slack Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network Sam Register Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2003 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved Dolby Surround I.A.S.T.E.-IA County of first publication United States of America Teen Titans and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC Comics, Inc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation An AOL Time Warner Company - www.warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Warner Home Video Category:Kids WB! Category:DC Comics